The present invention relates to a seed planter capable of removing soil, and in particular to a seed planter capable of removing soil wherein holes through which seed can be planted are formed while removing a vinyl and soil at a time by providing a downward pressure to soil furrows covered by a vinyl, and a supply tube is inserted into the thusly formed holes, and seed, water and fertilizer can be selectively inputted. In this way, a worker can work conveniently for long time in a posture where a worker's back is not bent, thus reducing working time and increasing a labor efficiency. Since the removed wrapping vinyl can be sequentially collected, a post-work process becomes easy, and since a tape measure is provided, the holes through which plants can grown well can be accurately formed at appropriate intervals.
In a conventional technology, when doing a seedling planting work, holes are formed at a warping vinyl covering furrows, and holes are formed using a hoe in soil through the holes formed in the vinyl, and a seedling is planted into the holes and is covered with soil by hoeing near soil.
However, the above seedling planting work needs a lot of processes requiring various tools. Moreover, a worker should form holes with his eye measurement or a separate measure, for example, a tape measure, which causes a lot of inconveniences.
During all the works, for example, hole formation, seed planting, watering and fertilizing, a worker should repeat sitting and standing up actions for long time, so the worker easily gets tired, and work efficiency is very bad.